Bad Luck
by seeyou-y
Summary: Hyungseob masih ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan bermain dan bersenang-senang. Sedangkan Woojin masih suka sibuk nongkrong bersama gengnya. Dan sekarang kedua anak muda itu harus mengurus seorang anak hasil 'kecelakaan' mereka. Keduanya belum siap jadi mami-papi muda. [Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob] JinSeob. AU. Chaptered. gs!uke
1. Prolog

**Bad Luck**

 _by seeyou-y_

AU. Chaptered

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

"Hyungseob, kau itu sahabatku sejak lama tapi aku juga mencintaimu tau?" ujar Woojin kemudian ia cegukan dan tertawa sendiri.

Hyungseob mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke Woojin yang duduk dibelakangnya. Ia menenggak habis isi gelas yang digenggamnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Woojin. Begitu dekat sampai keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Mereka tertawa kemudian. Hyungseob menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas mereka lagi.

Tak seburuk yang mereka kira. Ini menyenangkan. Diam-diam membeli beberapa botol soju dengan menggunakan ID milik kakaknya Hyungseob, kemudian memasukan itu semua ke kamar dan menunggu ketika rumah sepi sampai akhirnya keduanya bisa minum untuk pertama kali. Padahal usia keduanya belum legal untuk minum soju, tapi dasarnya mereka bandel saja.

Dan sekarang, disinilah keduanya. Di dalam kamar Hyungseob yang sudah berantakan karena ulah dua remaja mabuk itu.

"Hyungseob, pastikan untuk menikah denganku katika kita dewasa nanti ya?"

"Hm! Tentu saja aku harus menikah denganmu. Karena Hyungseob hanya ada untuk Woojin dan Woojin hanya ada untuk Hyungseob. Haha!"

Mereka ber _high-five_ dan tertawa sendiri. Sudah seperti orang gila.

Hyungseob merangkak mendekati ranjang untuk mengambil bantal, dan Woojin tanpa sengaja melihat paha bagian dalam gadis itu. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah, yang mana otomatis Hyungseob memakai rok. Sudah mabuk berat, disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu, siapa yang tak tergoda coba?

Gadis itu kembali dan meletakkan bantalnya di lantai kemudian tiduran disana dan mengabaikan Woojin yang masih menatapnya.

"Woojin kau itu sahabat terbaikku yang paling bodoh tau? Hehe."

Woojin hanya mengangguk masih sambil memasang senyum seperti orang gila, tak jauh beda dengan Hyungseob.

"Aku tak bisa minum lagi, bodoh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hm?" Hyungseob menatap Woojin yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Hyungseob, aku baru tau kalau kau itu seksi sekali..."

"Hm? Kau baru menyadarinya ya? Iya aku sangat seksi kok." Hyungseob membentuk jarinya menjadi 'V' dan meletakannya di pipi sambil memasang tampang lucu. Dia baru saja dibilang seksi tapi kenapa malah ber _aegyo_?

"Aku ingin menciummu!"

"Hm? Hm. Silahkan."

Dan tanpa ragu Woojin menjatuhkan kepalanya sampai jidat mereka saling terbentur.

"Aduh, kau bodoh sekali ya, ini sakit!"

"Maaf."

Dan setelah itu Woojin benar-benar mencium Hyungseob. Menciumnya dengan gaya abal-abal khas seorang pemula. Ia menggeser tubuhnya jadi tepat diatas gadis itu, sebelah tangannya menopang tubuhnya, sedangkan yang lain sibuk raba-raba. Mereka melakukannya tanpa sadar. Kegiatan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan oleh anak SMA yang sebentar lagi mau ujian kelulusan. Pertama, meminjam ID orang tanpa ijin. Kedua, minum soju. Dan ketiga, 'itu'.

Hah...

Biarkan botol soju jadi saksi bisu kegiatan mereka.

•••

.

 _mencoba genre baru. hghghg. gatau bakal gimana jadinya XD_ _dan untuk prolog ini... tenang gak bakal ada adegan kayak gitu lagi kok selanjutnya XD_

 _ditunggu lanjutannya yha!_

 _udah, review silahkan~_


	2. Gara-Gara Bayi

.

.

.

Woojin berjalan pelan menghampiri Hyungseob yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Tangannya terangkat, bersiap menepuk bahu gadis itu agar terkejut nanti. Yap! Kurang beberapa langkah dan—

"PARK WOOJIN SIALAN! KAU, AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!! Kemari, kemari!"

Woojin mengaduh ketika telinganya tiba-tiba dijewer oleh Hyungseob dan diseret ke sisi lain atap sekolah tempat mereka bolos saat ini. Batal kan rencana mengagetkannya.

"Lepaskan, bawel!" Lelaki itu langsung mengusap telinganya sayang begitu dilepaskan oleh seorang gadis yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya selama lima tahun terakhir itu.

"Aku sedang tak bisa tenang sekarang!" Hyungseob merogoh saku seragamnya dan melemparkan sebuah benda dari sana. Untung Woojin sigap dan langsung menangkapnya.

Woojin mengerutkan dahi dan memasang tampang penuh tanya begitu menerima benda tersebut. _Test pack_. Iya, seingatnya benda yang ada digenggamannya itu namanya _test pack_. Dan dua garis disana berarti positif hamil 'kan?

"Test pack kan ini? Kau hamil, Seob? Heol. Benar-benar..."

Hyungseob melongo mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabat terbodohnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bertanya seperti itu dikondisi seperti ini?

"Omong-omong, siapa ayahnya? Aku harus memberi selamat kepada kalian." Woojin tersenyum begitu lebar, tapi anehnya senyuman itu malah membuat Hyungseob makin emosi.

Gadis itu melepas tas ranselnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Memasang kuda-kuda sebelum akhirnya bersiap untuk—

"KAU, BODOH! KAU AYAHNYA! DAN AKU TAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" —memukul Woojin dengan tas sebanyak kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan.

Woojin kini sudah terduduk lemas. Ia lemas. Sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai pernyataan yang didengarnya barusan. Badannya lemas. Ditambah rasa nyeri akibat pukulan demi pukulan dari Hyungseob tadi, bukan main memang kekuatannya kalau sedang emosi.

"Kau mencuri test pack orang dan mencoba mengelabuhiku ya?" tanya Woojin pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berkedut-kedut.

Hyungseob lagi-lagi cuma bisa melongo dengan pemikiran sahabatnya barusan. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal itu? Entah dia masih harus memanggilnya sahabat atau malah lelaki brengsek yang sudah menghamilinya.

"Kau—" Gadis itu menarik nafas dan menghelanya kasar, menatap Woojin yang masih terduduk lemas didepannya. "BENAR-BENAR, HIH!! GEMAS SEKALI AKU PADAMU PARK WOOJINKU YANG PALING BODOH DAN JUGA SIALAN SERTA BRENGSEK! IIIH!!!"

Jari-jari Hyungseob terselip dengan indahnya diantara helaian rambut Woojin. Terdengar indah tapi juga tak seindah itu karena nyatanya Hyungseob tengah menjambaknya sekarang. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menarik helaian rambut itu. Menimbulkan teriakan minta ampun dan kesakitan dari si korban.

•••

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan putra saya menikah begitu saja, terlebih di usia yang masih belia. Lagi pula dua bulan lagi ujian kelulusan." Tutur Tuan Park pada orang tua Hyungseob.

"Saya juga tidak bisa membiarkan putri saya hamil besar tanpa seorang suami," balas Nyonya Ahn.

Keluarga Woojin dan Hyungseob akur dan sangat dekat kemarin. Tapi sepertinya tidak hari ini, karena mereka sudah diberitau bahwa kedua anaknya baru saja mengalami sebuah 'kecelakaan' yang amat sangat fatal.

"Apa kau benar-benar melakukannya Woojin?" kini Tuan Park bertanya pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Yang ditanyai cuma mengangguk kecil.

"Hyungseob?" Hyungseob juga melakukan hal sama sebagai jawaban.

Ke empat orang dewasa itu mendesah kecewa, sekaligus menahan malu.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Ibu pikir aku mau punya suami bodoh seperti Woojin? Kita sudah nyaman sebagai teman." Hyungseob merengut. Woojin langsung meremat tangan gadis itu sebagai peringatan. Lagian, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu saat kondisinya seperti ini.

"Apa baru saja kau mengatai Woojinku bodoh? Hah! Aku pikir aku juga tak akan mau punya menantu banyak omong sepertimu," celetuk Nyonya Park sambil menatap Hyungseob tak terima.

"Nyonya Park, mohon jaga ucapanmu! Putriku tidak banyak omong seperti katamu!" kini Nyonya Ahn menyahut.

Woojin jadi makin was-was. Kalau tidak dihentikan ini bisa jadi peperangan besar antara para wanita. Dua ayah disana juga cuma bisa diam sambil menatap istri masing-masing yang masih sibuk beradu mulut.

Hah... kenapa jadi kacau begini?!

"STOP! STOP! HENTIKAN! Aku akan menikah dengan Hyungseob! Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Paman, Bibi, Ayah, dan Ibu, kami sangat sangat meminta maaf karena kecerobohan kami dan juga sangat minta maaf karena ini pasti telah sangat mempermalukan kalian. Tapi ayah, ibu, aku mengakui kalau aku memang melakukannya. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Hyungseob. Paman dan bibi, mohon maafkan aku dan restui hubungan kami."

Wajah Hyungseob langsung merona akibat mendengar pernyataan Woojin berusan. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa sahabat bodohnya itu baru bisa jadi waras sekarang? Dan kenapa juga jantungnya mendadak berdegup sangat kencang? Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini pada Woojin sebelumnya.

Kedua pasang orang tua disana juga kehabisan kata-kata mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Woojin barusan. Terdengar sangat serius dan dewasa. Ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tak tau jika putranya itu sudah tumbuh sebesar ini sekarang? Semuanya terasa cepat. Bahkan Nyonya Park sampai terharu mendengarnya. Kenapa juga?

"Ayah, ibu, bagaimana keputusan kalian? Paman dan bibi, bagaimana?"

Hyungseob masih setia menundukan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak berani menatap atau bahkan menoleh pada Woojin sekarang. Si bodoh mendadak jadi dewasa dan bijaksana.

Ke empat orang dewasa itu saling tatap cukup lama. Kemudian Tuan Park menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk, "aku rasa aku harus menikahkan kalian."

"Sayang!?" tegur Nyonya Park.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Membiarkan Hyungseob berjuang dengan bayinya sendirian? Lagian Woojin mengakui jika itu perbuatannya juga."

Nyonya Park terdiam. Tak berniat mengiyakan, tapi juga tak bisa menolak. Perkataan suaminya benar juga. Sebagai sesama perempuan, ia tentu bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Paman, bibi...?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Ahn mengangguk bersamaan. Walau tampak jelas raut tak rela disana.

"Tapi!" sahut Tuan Ahn.

Woojin dan Hyungseob langsung menatapnya bersamaan, sangat penasaran dengan kalimat yang akan ayahnya itu katakan.

"Lewati ujian kelulusan kalian dulu. Dua bulan lagi 'kan? Selama itu, biarkan kami yang menjaga Hyungseob."

Baru saja Hyungseob hendak menolak, Woojin sudah terlanjur menganggukan kepala kemudian tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya senang. Hyungseob tak mau harus berjauhan dengan sahabatnya itu, apalagi dua bulan. Itu sangat lama menurutnya. Tapi Woojin tampak begitu senang, jadi ia hanya bisa ikutan tersenyum walau tak ikhlas.

Ia rasa ia tak bisa hanya mengandalkan orang tuanya untuk hal ini... ah.

•••

Dan benar saja, Woojin sama sekali tak mencari Hyungseob setelah pertemuan keluarga mereka saat itu. Woojin juga tak tampak berkumpul dengan teman segengnya disekolah, ataupun di tempat tongkrongannya di belakang sekolah.

Hyungseob duduk sambil bersandar pada tembok di atap sekolah. Menatap langit sambil tangannya terus menggerakan hasil USG pertamanya seolah benda itu adalah kipas. Tadinya sih dia berniat memperlihatkan itu pada Woojin, tapi lelaki itu malah menghilang entah kemana. Hyungseob sedih, tentu saja, selama lima tahun mereka bersahabat, baru kali ini mereka jauh-jauhan begini. Padahal kan maksud perkataan orang tua Hyungseob saat itu bukan begini... Ah, apa sih yang anak itu lakukan sampai mengabaikannya begini? Apa dia tak tau kalau Hyungseob banyak mengalami masa sulit karena bayi dalam perutnya ini?

Ia harus banyak mencari alasan saat kedapatan mau muntah disekolah, ia jadi makin _moody_ dan sensitif pada bau-bauan, ia juga harus repot-repot memakai seragam yang longgar yang menurutnya sangat tak nyaman. Hyungseob harus melewati hal itu selama dua bulan, yang mana berarti usia kandungannya juga dua bulan, perutnya tidak akan terlalu menggembung 'kan? Ia harap begitu.

"Hah... Park Woojin sial— ah, tidak! Aku tidak boleh mengumpat sekarang. Ya ampun, maafkan aku ya?" Hyungseob mengelus perutnya sendiri sambil merengut, menyesali perbuatannya.

Cukup lama sampai ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Hyungseob menoleh dan mendapati Woojin sudah berjongkok di sampingnya, menatap Hyungseob sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi gingsulnya yang entah sejak kapan tampak sangat manis dimata gadis itu.

Hyungseob langsung meneteskan air mata. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena dia sendiri bahkan tau alasannya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu senang bisa melihat sahabat bodohnya itu lagi, mungkin karena ia terlalu merindukannya, mungkin juga hanya karena angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang sampai membuat matanya berair.

"Oh? Kenapa malah menangis, hm? Kau tak suka ya aku disini?" Woojin mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lagi. "Jangan menangis nanti bayi kita bisa jadi cengeng."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata ayahnya...?" Woojin tertawa penuh percaya diri, sedangkan Hyungseob tertawa garing. Itu sama sekali tak lucu. Malah membuatnya ingin memukuli lelaki itu lagi.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau tak tau ya aku kesulitan dengan semua ini?!" Belum apa-apa Woojin sudah diomeli. Haduh, tak habis pikir dia bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau sahabatnya itu jadi istrinya. Dari pagi sampai malam, harinya akan penuh dengan omelan.

Lelaki itu duduk disana dan menarik kepala Hyungseob agar tiduran di pahanya. "Aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah saat itu kau bilang tidak mau punya suami bodoh?"

Hyungseob menahan senyumnya. Tapi wajahnya terlanjur memerah karena malu. "Ey, perhatian sekali!"

"Tentu saja. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus calon suami, aku harus perhatian. Sebenarnya... aku sudah terlanjur sangat nyaman dengan status kita sebagai sahabat, sampai tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kita kalau berumah tangga nanti."

"Sejujurnya aku juga. Tapi kita akan jadi pasangan hidup. Aku harap perasaanmu padaku bukan hanya sekadar sahabat. Aku sudah mencoba membuka hatiku sekarang."

Woojin tertawa. Kenapa obrolan mereka mendadak jadi begini? Ini bukan sinetron 'kan? Tapi benar juga sih perkataan Hyungseob barusan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Hyungseob seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku ya? Ini pasti berat 'kan buatmu?"

"Hm. Sangat." Hyungseob tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Woojin, membawa tangan lebar itu pada perutnya. "Dan ini makin hari akan lebih berat lagi. Tapi memang begitu kan? Jadi aku harus bisa menghadapinya."

Keduanya tertawa kemudian. Mereka sama-sama tak pernah membayangkan hal semacam ini bakal terjadi. Melakukan hal 'itu' saja mereka tidak sadar, bagaimana mau tau kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, mereka juga tak akan sampai hati menggugurkannya. Lagian orang tua masing-masing juga sudah membuat kesepakatan dan Woojin juga mau bertanggung jawab.

"Hey, omong-omong bagaimana dengan bayi ini jika sudah lahir?" tanya Woojin tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus mengurusnya. Karena aku sudah kelelahan membawanya kesana kemari selama sembilan bulan," jawab Hyungseob seenaknya.

"Apa-apaan? Kau lah yang seharusnya mengurus anak ini! Lagian aku mana bisa?" balas Woojin tak terima.

Hyungseob juga sama tidak terimanya dengan jawaban calon suaminya barusan. "Enak saja! Kau pikir aku tidak punya teman? Aku masih mau bersenang-senenag dan hang out bersama teman-temanku asal kau tau!"

"Aku juga masih mau nongkrong bersama teman-temanku! Kau pikir aku mau menghabiskan masa mudaku di rumah dengan seorang bayi?" Woojin menatap calon istrinya tak suka.

Kemana perginya obrolan romantis mereka tadi?

"Lalu kenapa saat itu kau melakukannya?!" tutur Hyungseob penuh amarah. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi semarah ini sih? Dia sendiri juga tak tau.

"Ya aku mana sadar kalau aku melakukannya! Kita minum tiga botol soju!" Woojin membuang mukanya kesal.

"Hih!" Hyungseob juga tak kalah kesal. Ia berdiri dan mengambil hasil USG nya tadi kemudian melemparkannya pada Woojin kasar. "Makan tuh foto bayimu!"

Ia berlalu dari sana dengan rasa kesal yang menumpuk. Woojin memandangnya bingung sebelum akhirnya berteriak dari tempatnya, "YAK! HEY! JANGAN MARAH-MARAH NANTI BAYI KITA JADI GALAK LOH!?"

"SIAPA PEDULI!?"

Woojin tak tau kalau Hyungseob bisa marah semudah itu. Apa karena bayinya juga? Hah... belum lahir saja sudah buat masalah.

 **TBC**

•••

 _chapter depan deh lahirannya XD_

 _aku masih memikirkan siapa yang bakal jadi anak mereka nanti, atau haruskah aku bikin karakter sendiri? Saran dong, boleh. hehe :33_

 _btw, imajinasiku untuk mengkaram-karam kan kapal JinSeob yang sudah karam sedikit memudar dan belum balik lagi sampe sekarang, jadi You Do belum bisa aku lanjut dalam waktu dekat. udah baca ini dulu aja XD *endorse ff sendiri* XD_

 _dan juga semangat buat temen-temen seangkatan yang baru ppdb masuk sma!! aku sendiri udah dapet sekolah jadi gak usah khawatir :33 semangat semangat!! semoga dapet sma yang dipinginin~ :))_

 _terakhir, review juseyonnggg~!!_


	3. Papi and the Dumb(s)

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Sudah sembilan bulan sekarang. Keduanya sama-sama sudah melewati ujian kelulusan, kemudian menikah satu bulan setelahnya. Pernikahannya hanya dihadiri keluarga dan teman-teman dekat mereka saja.

Dan hal itu agak mengejutkan untuk teman-teman dekatnya. Mereka sama sekali tak tau kalau selama ini Hyungseob sudah hamil sekaligus tak pernah menyangka kalau Woojin yang akan jadi suaminya. Karena dibanding sahabat, kedua orang itu lebih pantas disebut dua orang yang tak pernah bisa akur. Status saja sahabat, tapi kemungkinan mereka akur saat bertemu hanya 0,0001%.

Hyungseob juga sudah terbiasa dengan calon anak mereka. Woojin juga sudah sama terbiasanya dengan segala kebawelan dan keinginan aneh-aneh dari istrinya. Mereka tinggal di rumah orang tua Hyungseob, tapi kadang juga menginap di rumah orang tua Woojin. Rumah orang tua Hyungseob berada tepat diseberang rumah orang tua Woojin, omong-omong. Jalan yang membatasinya hanya berlebar 7 meter, sepertinya.

Sore itu, Hyungseob sendirian di rumah. Ia menonton TV di ruang tengah. Ayahnya pergi bekerja, ibunya sedang berbelanja. Suaminya entah sedang apa di rumah seberang, lelaki itu tiba-tiba meninggalkannya tadi. Tanpa bilang ada apa. Padahal dirumah itu juga sepi, mertuanya kan kerja semua. Mungkin Woojin sedang main PS, atau berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Hyungseob mendengus kesal membayangkan sang suami bersenang-senang dengan gengnya, padahal ia sendiri disini merasakan badannya nyeri dan sakit semua.

Hah... minggu depan, hari perkiraan bayi mereka akan lahir. Banyak yang bilang melahirkan itu sakit, jujur saja, ia takut dan belum siap.

Ditengah-tengah asiknya menonton drama dengan aktor idolanya sebagai tokoh utama, Hyungseob merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir melewati kakinya, juga menembus celananya. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Jangan bilang—

"Oh tidak..."

Pecah sudah.

Nafasnya mendadak tak teratur, ia panik bukan main, yang mana otomatis membuatnya bingung juga. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah menghancurkan acara senang-senang Woojin dan menyeret lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil untuk selanjutnya membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Hyungseob keluar rumah dan berdiri di teras sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan—

"PARK WOOJIN!!! KEMARI!! BAYIMU MAU KELUAR!!!" —berteriak dari sana.

Beberapa tetangga yang lewat atau tengah beraktifitas diluar rumah memandangnya bingung, bahkan dua orang yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya sampai keluar untuk memastikan. Ini gila. Tapi Hyungseob panik. Ia sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"PARK WOOJIN!!! BAYIMU MAU KELUAR, BODOH!!! PULANGLAH!!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Ia langsung terengah-engah disana. Kemudian Haknyeon, Jihoon, dan Yehyun keluar dari rumah seberang—benar kan, Woojin and the geng sedang bersenang-senang—, disusul Woojin yang langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan tak kalah panik.

"Ya ampun aku harus bagaimana??"

Hyungseob memukul wajah suaminya itu kemudian menjambaknya, "bawa aku ke rumah sakit, bodoh!"

"Tapi aku tak ada kendara— ah. YEHYUN ANTARKAN HYUNGSEOB KE RUMAH SAKIT!" Tanpa peduli kondisi istrinya sekarang, Woojin langsung menariknya mendekati mobil Yehyun yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Huh... huh... huh... hah... Park Woojin!!" Ini Hyungseob sedang menahan diri agar tidak mengomeli suaminya saat itu juga.

Tiga orang manusia yang sama bingungnya dengan para tetangga disana cuma bisa diam tanpa tau mau bagaimana.

"KIM YEHYUNNN!!! CEPAT!" Teriak Woojin sambil mengepalkan tangan dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, kesal. Ia sama sekali tak bisa sabar sekarang. Kenapa tiga temannya itu sama bodohnya seperti dia sih!? Woojin heran sendiri.

"O-oh! Iya!"

Yehyun langsung membuka mobilnya, Hyungseob tanpa diberi aba-aba langsung duduk disebelah pengemudi. Yehyun sudah siap menyetir, tapi sebelumnya dia sempat kebingungan lagi karena ada Hyungseob disebelahnya. Sedangkan Woojin, Haknyeon, Jihoon duduk dibelakang.

"Cepat bodoh! Kau mau aku mengeluarlam dedek bayinya disini?!" Hyungseob hampir saja menampar Yehyun saat itu juga.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Hyungseob terus menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan tidak santai.

"Tahan Hyungseob..." —Woojin.

"Tarik nafas... keluarkan... tarik nafas... keluarkan... yak, begitu! Bagus! Ulangi terus!" —Jihoon.

"Haaa! Aku akan punya keponakan! Ya ampun, selamat ya kalian! Hehe! Yeee~!" —Haknyeon.

Sedangkan Yehyun ditempatnya cuma bisa mencoba fokus menyetir sementara wanita disebelahnya daritadi tak berhenti mengomel dan juga memukuli, menjewer, bahkan menjambaknya. Dalam hati ia cuma bisa bertanya dengan penuh amarah, INI YANG SUAMINYA SIAPA!?

Haduh... kenapa Woojin and the geng tak ada yang bisa diandalkan semua sih? Hyungseob heran sendiri. Amit-amit. Semoga bayinya nanti tak seperti keempat manusia itu.

•••

"Huh... huh..." Hyungseob merapatkan mulutnya, sama sekali tak berniat berteriak walaupun sakitnya minta ampun. Ia belum ada persiapan untuk ini. Kenapa juga bayinya lahir tiba-tiba?

Untung Hyungseob sadar diri, kalau ia berteriak bisa kacau sudah kondisi di rumah sakit tersebut. Belum lagi kalau teriakannya ditambah dengan berbagai umpatan yang sering keluar dari mulutnya. Bisa rusak moral bayinya nanti, baru lahir sudah mendengar ibunya mengatakan kata-kata kasar.

"Huh... tahan Hyungseob..." Woojin juga ikut-ikutan menarik dan membuang nafas melihat istrinya.

"Hhhhh..."

"Iya iya, aduh!" Woojin cuma bisa mencoba sabar ketika sesekali lengannya dicubit, muka dan badannya dipukuli, dan rambutnya ditarik oleh sang istri.

"Kapan bayinya keluar?! Huh... huh... huh..."

"Sebentar lagi, bu. Ayo tarik nafas... keluarkan..." Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut dokter dari tadi. Hyungseob sampai bosan sendiri mendengarnya.

"Woojin ini semua gara-gara kau! Hhh..." Hyungseob meremat tangan suaminya, menahan rasa sakit.

Sedangkan di luar ruangan, para calon kakek-nenek tengah menunggu sambil berdoa. Sementara Yehyun, Jihoon dan Haknyeon sibuk membuat pengumuman di grup angkatan, grup kelas, grup alumni SMA serta sosial media masing-masing.

"Menurut kalian, kira-kira anak mereka cowok atau cewek?" celetuk Haknyeon. Jihoon, Yehyun langsung berhenti dari aktifitas main ponselnya kemudian menatap Haknyeon dan berpikir.

"Menurutku cewek, karena Woojin dari kemarin terus berkata kalau anaknya perempuan," kata Yehyun.

"Tapi bukankah Hyungseob maunya cowok? Wah... menarik juga jadinya."

Ketiga manusia itu terkekeh sambil ber _high_ - _five_ membayangkan Hyungseob yang akan mengomel kalau ternyata anaknya perempuan.

Memang sama sekali tak ada gunanya mereka ikutan menunggu disana.

•••

Mari lupakan masalah lahiran yang sangat kacau tempo hari. Sekarang Woojin dan Hyungseob sudah sibuk mengurusi bayinya dirumah. Omong-omong, terberkatilah Yehyun dengan segala kemampuannya untuk menebak sesuatu. Bayi mereka benar perempuan—namanya Heuin—, dan Hyungseob sempat kesal diawal-awal karena hal itu.

Woojin dan Hyungseob sedang enak-enak tidur dini hari itu, mereka baru bisa tidur nyenyak dua jam yang lalu saking rewelnya Heuin. Tapi tiba-tiba Hyungseob terbangun mendengar putrinya menangis cukup keras. Ia mendesah frustasi kemudian menggoyangkan tubuh suaminya agar terbangun.

"Woojin... anakmu nangis lagi!" katanya setengah kesal.

"Hhh..." Woojin menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi sang istri.

"Woojin!" Bentak Hyungseob.

"Aku mau tidur."

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas. Ia yakin seratus persen jika suaminya ini adalah seorang kriminal gila di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kenapa juga ia bisa setega itu membiarkan anaknya menangis dini hari seperti ini dan malah melanjutkan tidur?! Hyungseob menendang punggung lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana untuk menghampiri keranjang tidurnya Heuin.

"Haduh, cup cup cup... Kenapa bangun, hm? Ada yang menganggumu?" Ia menggendong Heuin dengan penuh kehati-hatian kemudian menimang-nimangnya supaya terdiam.

"Ayo tidur lagi, ibu juga mau melanjutkan tidur, sayang..."

Hyungseob menguap masih sambil menimang-nimang Heuin yang berangsur-angsur mulai berhenti menangis. Ia tersenyum memandangi putrinya itu. "Wah, kau harus tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik dan juga kuat nanti. Hehe."

Entah karena mengerti atau tidak, tapi anak itu tersenyum kemudian. Membuat Hyungseob juga ikutan tersenyum makin lebar.

Heuin punya mata yang indah seperti Hyungseob, dan pipi gembul seperti Woojin ketika masih kecil dulu. Rambutnya bisa dibilang tebal untuk ukuran bayi yang belum lama lahir. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Wah... cuma karena seorang bayi Hyungseob yang bawel dan tukang marah-marah itu jadi melembek seperti perempuan yang sebenarnya.

•••

Hyungseob masih repot menyiapkan sarapan saat itu, Woojin menemani Heuin di ruang tengah sambil main PS. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara ribut-ribut memasuki rumah.

"Wahaa~ ada Heuin!"

"Ya ampun lucunya!"

"Sepertinya kau sedang diabaikan oleh ayahmu ya? Sini sama oppa!"

Hyungseob yang mendengar itu dari dapur langsung berdecak kesal. Ini masih pagi kenapa juga Woojin sudah mengundang teman-temannya?

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN ANAKKU YA KALIAN!?" ancamnya dari sana.

Dan di tempatnya, Haknyeon, Jihoon dan Yehyun kompak menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar, "siap mami!"

Woojin langsung tertawa sendiri mendengarnya.

Selesai dengan urusannya di dapur, Hyungseob langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dan menjauhkan Heuin dari tiga om-om yang daritadi mengerubunginya itu.

"Aku menyuruhmu menjaga Heuin kenapa malah main game sih!?" omel Hyungseob pada Woojin yang masih asik sendiri. Haknyeon, Jihoon, Yehyun mengangguk, setuju dengan si mami.

"Sana sarapan!"

"Siap mami!" —kalian harusnya tau siapa.

"Bukan kalian!"

"Iya bawel. Ayo geng!" Woojin dan tiga sohibnya itu berlalu dari sana sedangkan Hyungseob cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

Anaknya cuma satu, tapi kalau tiga manusia itu datang ke rumah kenapa rasanya seperti ia sedang mengurus lima anak? Hyungseob penasaran dosa apa yang telah dirinya perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai harus menghadapi ini.

•••

"Mami, Heuin menangis apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Haknyeon tiba-tiba. Ia dan Jihoon kebingungan ketika Heuin yang tengah diajaknya bercanda malah menangis.

Woojin yang saat itu sedang main game dengan Yehyun langsung berhenti dan menggendong anaknya. "Hah, kalian ini bagaimana sih kenapa malah membuatnya menangis!?"

"Tadi Haknyeon menciumnya dan tiba-tiba dia menangis." Lapor Jihoon pada papinya Heuin.

Woojin mendengus kesal dan mencoba mendiamkan anaknya. "Jangan menangis sayang, papi tau om Haknyeon memang mengerikan. Cup cup cup..."

"Apa-apaan!?"

"Diam!" tegur Woojin pada Haknyeon. Jihoon terkekeh.

"Hah... kemana mamimu ya? Katanya cuma mau pergi beli cemilan..." gumam Woojin sambil mencari ponselnya kemudian menelepon sang istri.

"Kau dimana? Heuin menangis tau!" katanya begitu teleponnya diangkat.

"Aku sedang beli camilan. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu Daehwi, hehe, kita ngerumpi sebentar."

"Sebentar apanya! Sudah sejam lebih kau keluar. Cepat pulang aku sama sekali tak berpengalaman menghenikan tangisannya."

"Ya sebentar! Ini aku sedang jalan. Dikiranya aku terbang apa!? Rasakan! Begitulah yang selalu aku lakukan saat kau tak mau mendiamkan Heuin!"

"Haish..." Woojin menutup teleponnya dan menimang-nimang Heuin yang masih menangis.

"Ayolah Heuin, diam ya? Kau harus menurut pada papimu ini, ayo diam..."

Melihat temannya tampak memprihatinkan seperti itu, Haknyeon, Jihoon dan Yehyun mendekat dan mencoba mendiamkan Heuin juga.

"Ayo berhentilah menangis Heuin, cup cup... ciluk ba!" —Yehyun.

"Ciku ciku ciku~ Heuin yang lucu berhentilah menangis~ ada oppa disini~" —Jihoon.

"Liat oppa, Heuin. Oppa sangat tampan, 'kan? Dan akan lebih tampan lagi kalau kau berhenti menangis." —Haknyeon.

Dan bukannya diam, tangisan Heuin malah bertambah keras. Sampai rasanya Woojin juga mau ikutan menangis.

 **TBC**

•••

 _hadu senyam-senyum sendiri bayangi mami-papi ngurusin Heuin :33 ditambah gengnya Woojin yang dodolnya keterlalun XD maaf ya kalian para pasukan 99 line, aku nistakan. hghghg XD_

 _dan setelah mendapat nasehat dari temenku kemaren, aku akhirnya bikin karakter sendiri buat anaknya. hehe, mianhaeyong buat yang pengen anaknya member lain :33_

 _keju-kejuannya besok lagi yhaa, hghghg XD_

 _dan terakhir, review juseyongg~_


	4. Masalah?

.

.

.

Heuin dan mami, papinya menonton TV di ruang tengah. Tidak ada game hari ini. Hyungseob sudah menyumbangkan PS Woojin pada Haknyeon tanpa sang empunya tau. Woojin sempat marah, tapi melihat Haknyeon begitu bahagia dia jadi tidak tega. Dan jadilah lelaki itu sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama istri dan anak—melihat istrinya mengurus anaknya, untuk lebih tepat—.

Hyungseob heran melihat Heuin yang daritadi anteng melulu. Padahal kan biasanya anak itu gerak-gerak terus. Ia mendekati putrinya, "Heuin kenapa? Oh! Kau poop ya?"

Mendengar kata 'poop' keluar dari mulut sang istri, Woojin langsung cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya dan bersandiwara.

"Halo, ibu. Ada apa?" kata lelaki itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Sesuatu yang penting? Ah ya ya. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu!"

"Seob, aku ke rumah dulu ya!? Dah!"

Woojin berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu ijin dari Hyungseob. Sedangkan wanita itu cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ah... Woojin! Selalu ada saja alasannya. Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan!? Ini kan anaknya juga, kenapa dia tak mau membantu Hyungseob mengurusnya? Dasar Park Woojin, cuma mau enaknya tapi tidak mau repotnya. Ah. Benar-benar.

Kalau tidak ingat ada anaknya disana, mungkin sekarang Hyungseob sudah mengomel dan mengumpati lelaki itu.

•••

"Woojin tolong jaga Heuin sebentar, aku mau masak untuk makan siang!" Ujar Hyungseob sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dan Woojin.

Tapi belum juga sampai sana, Woojin sudah keluar kamar dengan dandanan rapi dan juga kunci motor ditangan.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Dadah~ Dah ya Heuin~" Lelaki itu mencium dan mencubit pipi Heuin pelan sebelum akhirnya berlalu keluar rumah.

Lagi-lagi Hyungseob cuma bisa menghela nafas. Awalnya ia tak pernah menjadikan hal itu masalah. Tapi makin hari Heuin makin rewel juga. Makin sulit menjaganya sendiri, mengingat ibu dan ibu mertuanya tak bisa membantu karena mereka kerja.

Ah... rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Kenapa harus Woojin sih? Kenapa saat itu ia jujur pada Woojin kalau anak ini adalah anaknya? Padahal kan dia bisa saja bilang pada temannya yang lebih baik—Kim Donghyun misalnya—, dan mengaku kalau ini anaknya. Hah! Kenapa ia tak memikirkan ide licik itu sedari dulu?

Memang... penyesalan memang sukanya datang diakhir. Maka dari itu kalian harus berpikir panjang sebelum memutuskan sesuatu.

•••

Sudah malam dan Woojin belum juga pulang. Hyungseob lapar, ia belum makan dari tadi, karena ia pikir ia tak boleh meninggalkan Heuin sendirian sementara dia memasak makanannya. Suaminya itu sama sekali tak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang anak itu lakukan sampai jam segini? Tadi kan bilangnya keluar sebentar.

Heuin tak berhenti menangis dari tadi. Hyungseob sama sekali tak punya ide untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Sudah diberi ASI tapi anak itu tak mau. Diberi main-mainan dan segala macam bonekanya juga tak mau diam.

Hyungseob menidurkannya di ranjang, tapi Heuin masih menangis juga, tambah keras malah. "Ah..." Ia memijat pelipisnya kemudian menatap Heuin bingung sekaligus sedih. Kalau anaknya menangis terus begitu ia jadi susah hati juga melihatnya.

"Ah, Heuin jangan menangis terus ya? Hm? Memangnya Heuin tak lelah menangis terus?" Hyungseob mengenggam tangan mungil anaknya itu kemudian mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

Sungguh. Ia tak tega melihat anaknya menangis terus begini. Ia merasa bersalah, kenapa juga ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya? Ia sama sekali tak berpengalaman dengan seorang bayi.

"Heuin... diam ya? Jangan menangis terus..." Bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya makin lama makin memerah, matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, Heuin... ayolah..."

Hyungseob menangis tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu. Rasanya seperti sesuatu telah menghantamnya tepat dijantung. Sakit sekali. Sampai kepalanya ikut-ikutan pusing. Sudah anaknya menangis terus, Woojin juga malah tak segera pulang. Apa sih yang lelaki itu lakukan sampai selama ini? Lagian manusia mana juga yang tega meninggalkan istrinya dengan anaknya yang rewel terus begini? Tentu saja, si bodoh, Park Woojin.

"Hah... kemana sih papimu pergi...?" Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

Ia sudah menyusun banyak rencana kalau suaminya pulang nanti, tapi untuk sekarang dia cuma ingin menangis, meluapkan seluruh rasa lelah, sedih, dan marahnya.

•••

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya datang juga. Mari kita sambut, Park Woojin-ssi.

Lelaki itu masuk kamar dengan santainya, kemudian memperhatikan Hyungseob yang juga memperhatikannya dengan wajah merah padam dan basah karena air mata.

"Oh? Kau menangis? Heuin menangis kenapa kau ikut-ikutan nangis? Kau kan harusnya mendiamkannya, Seob." Woojin bergabung bersama Heuin dan maminya di ranjang. Kemudian menggendong Heuin dan menimang-nimangnya. "Heuin... kau pasti lelah ya menangis terus? Apa mami tak mendiamkanmu?"

Hyungseob mengerutkan dahinya. Sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki didepannya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu? Seharian Hyungseob di rumah, menghadapi seluruh kerewelan anak mereka itu.

Heuin tak menangis lagi, Woojin menghela nafas lega. "Lihat kan, kalau denganku dia akan berhenti menangis."

Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Rasanya amarahnya sudah sampai keubun-ubun dan dirinya siap meledak kapan saja. "Lalu kenapa kau malah main seharian bukannya membantuku mendiamkan Heuin?"

"Ya aku juga punya urusan dengan teman-temanku."

Hyungseob berdecak, "tak bisa ya kau melewatkan teman-temanmu sehari saja? Apa kau pikir aku tak punya teman? Aku juga punya. Dan mereka juga suka bikin acara. Kita dalam posisi yang sama, cuma bedanya aku masih ingat tanggung jawabku untuk mengurus anak ini. Dan kau? Mungkin tidak."

Woojin sama sekali tak bisa menerima perkataan Hyungseob barusan. Ia baru sampai rumah kenapa istrinya itu sudah mengomel begini sih?

"Aku mengurusnya seharian, menggendongnya kesana kesini, bahkan kadang Heuin malah menangis saat aku turunkan. Melewatkan jam makanku. Belum lagi kalau rumah berantakan, aku masih harus bersih-bersih. Hah... aku rasa kau sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan betapa lelahnya menjadi aku." Hyungseob hendak berlalu dari kamar, rasanya ia jadi makin lelah melihat Woojin disana. Lelah hati, lelah fisik.

"Kenapa kau hanya menyalahkanku? Kau juga pernah begitu kan? Bilangnya pergi kemana ternyata malah kemana."

Hyungseob menghela nafas kasar, "memangnya berapa kali sih aku melakukannya? Masih bisa kau hitung pakai jari 'kan? Lagian seberapa lama sih aku pergi? Apa sampai setengah hari lebih?"

Woojin sama sekali tak suka dengan suasana mereka sekarang ini. Heuin masih terjaga. Kenapa mereka malah ribut-ribut.

"Biarkan Heuin tidur dulu, kita bicarakan ini nanti..."

Hyungseob meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan Heuin dan Woojin yang menatap kepergiannya disana. "Hah... maafkan papi ya, Heuin. Papi sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat mami marah. Aku pastikan kami akan baikan saat kau tidur nanti."

Woojin menidurkan Heuin di tempatnya sambil mengelus pelan kepala anaknya itu. "Cepat tidur, anak papi. Biar kami bisa segera baikan."

Bibir mungil anak itu merengut sambil menatap papinya sedih. Woojin tertawa melihat ekspresi tersebut. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah kan."

Woojin menepuk pelan lengan anaknya itu sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikan oleh ibunya saat ia tak bisa tidur. Tangannya sesekali terangkat, mengusap pipi gembil Heuin yang sungguh menggemaskan buatnya.

"Kalau besar nanti jangan jadi orang yang bawel dan galak seperti mamimu ya? Kau harus jadi perempuan yang anggun dan baik hati." Sepasang papi dan anak itu tersenyum.

Heuin masih tak tidur juga, jadi Woojin memutuskan untuk menidurkan anak itu di ranjangnya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Woojin tertidur. Iya, Heuin masih terjaga dan papinya malah yang tertidur. Jangan terlalu dipikirkanlah, lebih baik Heuin juga ikutan tidur seperti papinya.

•••

Woojin bangun pagi itu karena Heuin menangis lumayan keras. Ia menggendong anak itu dan hendak keluar kamar, mencari istrinya yang mungkin tengah berada didapur sekarang. Tapi belum juga sampai tempat tujuan, ia menemukan sebuah _post-it_ tertempel di pintu.

' _Aku pergi. Mungkin agak lama. Aku harap kau bisa merenungkan pertengkaran kita semalam dan segera mengintrospeksi diri. Jangan cari aku!_ ' -Ahn Hyungseob.

"Park Hyungseob! Namamu sekarang itu Park Hyungseob, dasar!" Woojin menghela nafas kasar, ia sama sekali tak berpikir Hyungseob akan sejauh ini. Kenapa juga? Ah, ia kesal sekali rasanya.

Lelaki itu menatap Heuin kasian, anak ini harus diberi makan. Tapi bagaimana? Maminya saja malah pergi. "Aduh... papi harus gimana, sayang?"

Ia berjalan lemah menuju dapur dan sudah menemukan sebotol penuh susu, dengan _post-it_ yang sama tertempel disana.

' _Ini untuk Heuin. Jangan buat dia menangis! Awas ya kau macam-macam dengan anakku!_ '

Woojin berdecak kesal, "dia kan anakku juga. Aish..."

Ia memberikan susunya pada Heuin dan anak itu langsung terdiam. Lega sekali rasanya. Sambil memegang botol susunya, Woojin menggendong anak itu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor teman-teman Hyungseob disana. Ya, istrinya itu penakut dan buta arah, jadi ia tak akan pergi jauh.

Pertama, Daehwi...

"Halo? Daehwi?"

"Oh, Woojin oppa, ada apa?"

"Euhm... apa Hyungseob ada ditempatmu?"

Woojin mendengar gumaman panjang disana sebelum akhirnya Daehwi bilang tidak, "memangnya dia tidak ada dirumah?"

"I-iya. Ada sedikit masalah dan dia... kabur."

"Ya ampun, oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Ah, entahlah. Sudah ya!"

Tidak ada.

Kedua, Bae Jinyoung...

"Oy Bae!"

"Ya hyung?"

"Istriku ada ditempatmu tidak?"

"Oh? Tidak. Kenapa? Ia tak pernah bergabung dengan teman-teman lagi akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, begitu? Ya sudah."

Tidak ada juga.

Terakhir, Euiwoong...

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Apa Hyungseob ada ditempatmu?"

"Tidak. Apa dia tak ada dirumah?"

"Euhm. Ada sedikit masalah dan dia pergi tadi. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah juga."

"Ah, parah sekali... memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia begitu? Ck."

"Entahlah. Sudah ya kalau begitu."

Ah... nihil semua. Kemana sih istrinya itu pergi?

Dengan sangat ragu-ragu sekali, Woojin memulai telepon grup di ruang obrolannya bersama geng. Suara mereka sahut-sahutan sampai Woojin bingung sendiri dan hampir emosi.

"Guys, tolong diam aku mau menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian..." Dan semuanya diam. Woojin menghela nafas lega. "Apa mungkin Hyungseob mengungsi di tempat kalian?"

"Aku akan jadi sangat jahat kalau diam-diam menyimpan istri teman dirumahku, 'kan? Tidak ada." -Yehyun.

"Btw, sekali lagi, terima kasih PSnya. Tapi mami tak ada dirumahku." -Haknyeon.

"Tidak ada. Aku punya banyak pacar yang lebih penting, jadi aku tak mungkin menyembunyikan mami dirumahku." -Jihoon.

Hah... syukurlah. Eh tapi, lalu Hyungseob dimana? Ah, ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal, sekaligus sedih dan juga pusing.

Woojin jalan pelan-pelan menyebrangi jalanan di depan rumah mertuanya menuju ke rumahnya dengan Heuin yang tertidur digendongannya. Rumahmya sepi. Tentu saja, orang tuanya pasti sudah berangkat kerja, tak ada bantuan untuknya.

Lelah karena terus-terusan menggendong Heuin, ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Berniat untuk menidurkan si bayi disana, tapi—

"Ah... kau disini rupanya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak kepikiran...?" —ia malah menemukan sang istri disana. Dengan wajah memerah dan basah karena air mata, duduk bersila di ranjangnya dengan album foto masa kecilnya yang dipangku.

"Kau menangis karena melihat masa kecilku? Ah. Apa semenyedihkan itu, masa kecilku?" Woojin menghela nafas panjang dan kini Hyungseob menunduk dalam. Pokoknya, ia sedang marah, bagaimanapun ia tak mau menatap lelaki itu.

"Kau tak tau ya betapa khawatirnya aku? Kau itu buta arah, tak tau jalan, tanpa ponsel lagi. Aku takut kau akan tersesat. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat menganggumu? Aku sama sekali tak bisa tenang, sampai tak kepikiran untuk mengecekmu disini lebih dulu. Senang? Senang meninggalkanku bersama Heuin di rumah? Sudah puas perginya? Sudah puas nangisnya? Sudah marahnya?"

Hyungseob masih diam. Punggungnya naik turun, ia sesenggukan tapi mulutnya ia tutup rapat. Hyungseob tak suka Woojin tau ia menangis. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan lelaki itu. Ini memalukan.

Woojin berjalan mengampiri sang istri masih sambil menggendong Heuin. Kemudian meraih kepalanya dan mengelusnya pelan. "Sudah, jangan menangis... kau kan biasanya bawel, kenapa menangis begini?"

Hyungseob rindu Woojin. Sangat merindukan suami dan anaknya itu. Padahal belum genap setengah hari ia tak melihat mereka. Ia memeluk pinggang suaminya itu dan menangis disana.

Woojin terkekeh. "Ya sudah, menangislah sepuasmu. Tapi jangan berisik karena Heuin sedang tidur, hm?" Lagi-lagi ia mengelus kepalanya, sesekali juga mengusap punggungnya.

Ah, benar-benar sesuatu istrinya ini.

•••

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke rumah. Heuin tidur ditengah-tengah Hyungseob dan Woojin yang juga tengah tiduran.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, ya?"

"Hm. Maaf." Hyungseob berkata dengan suara parau. Woojin lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" tanya istrinya kesal.

"Tidak. Dan omong-omong, maafkan aku juga. Mulai sekarang, mari kita jaga Heuin bersama."

Woojin lupa kalau ada Heuin disana dan hampir memeluk sang istri, sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat dilengannya.

"Kau hampir menindihnya!"

"Ah, aku terlalu rindu padamu sampai lupa ada anak kita disini." Rasanya jarang sekali Woojin mengatakan kata itu, 'anak kita'. Pipi Hyungseob langsung merona tiba-tiba.

Woojin menatap Heuin sekarang. Menggemaskan dan cantik sekali anaknya itu. Ia jadi gemas. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi anak itu pelan, berkali-kali. Sampai-sampai si mami hampir memukulnya.

"Jangan menganggu tidurnya, bodoh! Dia akan menangis lagi kalau tidurnya diganggu!"

"Ya biar! Dia kan anak ku juga!"

Woojin memeletkan lidah kemudian tersenyum lebar, memperlihatnya gigi gingsulnya yang merupakan kelemahan Hyungseob. Membuat sang istri membatalkan acara mengomelnya.

Ah, benar-benar sesuatu juga papi yang satu ini.

 **TBC**

•••

 _wahahahahhh!! bagian yang aku tunggu-tunggu hghghg :3_

 _udah lama banget aku pingin nulis JinSeob jadi suami-istri dan berantem gini, akhirnya di fanfic ini bisa terwujud juga. Eh, besok di You Do juga padahal. bedanya disini mereka berantem unyu XD eheeeuu maafkeun! hghghg XD maaf ya, sayang. kalian aku jahatin :33_

s _ebenernya ini mau aku update besok, tapi karna ada urusan jadi diupdate sekarang XD btw, menurut kalian dari kemaren aku updatenya kecepetan gak? Kalau kecepetan mau aku update seminggu sekali aja. Dan targetnya, ff ini bakal aku tamatin pas delapan atau sepuluh chapter aja hehe :D_

 _dan terakhir, review juseyonnnggggg~!_


	5. Jalan-jalan dan Mantan

.

.

.

"Woojin, tolong jaga anak kita baik-baik ya?" kata Hyungseob halus tapi sarat ancaman.

"Iya nyonya..." jawab Woojin seolah-olah dialah babunya.

Si mami tertawa kecil kemudian memeluk Heuin. "Heuin jangan bandel ya sama papi?" Anak itu mengangguk mantap dan mengecup pipi maminya.

Begitu Hyungseob berdiri Woojin langsung memajukan wajahnya, berniat mengecup pipi wanita itu juga. Namun istrinya sudah keburu menghindar. Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia terkejut pasalnya malah sang istri yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Hyungseob sambil berlalu memasuki mobil Daehwi. Ya, mami ada acara jalan-jalan dengan temannya itu.

Dan papi akan menjaga Heuin sendirian... atau mungkin tidak.

•••

"Heuin, kau biasanya pakai baju yang mana saat jalan-jalan?"

"Ini!" Heuin menjatuhkan telapak tangannya pada salah satu tumpukan baju di lemari kecilnya.

"Baiklah, papi yang akan pilih kalau begitu. Tunggu..."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Woojin mendandani putri semata wayangnya itu dengan ala kadarnya. Lagian tak perlu dipakaikan baju bagus dan dikucir aneh-aneh, anaknya itu sudah cantik apa adanya. Tentu saja karena papinya adalah Woojin dan maminya, Hyungseob.

"Tunggu papi ganti ya? Duduk diam disini saja, oke?"

"Hm."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama pula untuk Woojin bersiap-siap. Dia sudah tampan apa adanya. Tentu saja karena dia adalah Park Woojin. Hahaha.

((Haha))

((ha -_- ))

Woojin menggendong Heuin dan berjalan keluar rumah. Mengunci pintu sebelum berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Heuin. "Kita mau jalan-jalan ke mana?" Putrinya itu cuma mengangkat bahu, sama tak taunya dengan sang papi.

"Oke. Berhubung papi butuh udara segar dan pemandangan yang adem, bagaimana kalau taman kota? Dan Heuin belum pernah naik bus 'kan? Papi akan mengajakmu. Bagaimana? Kedengaran menyenangkan 'kan?"

Heuin tertawa riang sambil mengangguk. Membuat Woojin makin melebarkan senyumnya. Tawa anak itu terdengar sangat indah buat Woojin. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mendengarnya. Sejenak ia lupa kalau selama ini ia belum jadi papi yang baik untuk putrinya itu.

Oke jangan jadi emosional.

Woojin menggandeng putrinya itu dan berjalan keluar komplek perumahan menuju ke halte. Sesekali keduanya kompak tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada tetangga. Heuin sudah tiga tahun sekarang. Hyungseob dan Woojin sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya, dan hal itu adalah salah satunya.

•••

Woojin menghela nafas lega begitu keluar dari bus yang lumayan sesak itu. Ia menoleh pada Heuin yang juga menirukannya.

"Kau senang?"

"Hm. Busnya ramai. Aku tak suka."

Woojin tertawa gemas, "kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Ayo!" kata anak itu bersemangat. Sebab selama tiga tahun hidupnya, ini adalah jalan-jalan pertamanya dengan sang papi. Sebelumnya ia selalu pergi bersama mami dan papi, tapi lebih sering bersama maminya.

"Papi, apa aku boleh mainan air disana?" Heuin menunjuk danau yang berada di tengah-tengah taman begitu mereka sampai.

"Kau boleh main air. Tapi bukan disana." Heuin merengut. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Woojin peka, ia langsung menggendong anaknya itu dan melanjutkan jalannya pelan-pelan.

Heuin yang merasa tak nyaman digendongan papinya mulai mongomel, persis maminya. "Papi turun! Aku udah besar, gak mau gendong gendong lagi."

"Oh iya, papi lupa."

Dan sepasang papi dan anak itu bergandengan tangan lagi. Woojin terus saja menebar senyum ke sana-sini. Sesekali bergumam tak jelas. Matanya terus tertuju pada cewek-cewek berpakaian minim yang tengah olahraga pagi itu. Heuin yang peka langsung menghentakan kakinya kesal, "PAPI!"

"Eh? Iya. Ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku akan lapor mami kalau papi genit sama kakak-kakak itu."

Woojin melongo kaget. Dia tertangkap basah oleh putrinya yang baru berusia tiga tahun. Hm. Pasti Hyungseob sudah bilang mengenai hal ini pada Heuin. Hah... tak asik sama sekali.

Tak beda dengan Woojin, Heuin juga berpikir kalau ini sama sekali tak asik. Ia pikir jalan-jalan dengan papinya akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan. Papinya tak banyak bercerita, beda dengan mami yang suka memberitaunya banyak hal. Malah papi sibuk genit dengan cewek-cewek lain. Ia jadi ingat kata maminya semalam, "kalau papi memperhatikan perempuan lain, pukul saja ya?"

Sayangnya ia masih sayang dengan sang papi. Jadi tak sampai hati mau memukulnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menghabiskan jalan-jalan di tamannya dengan diam-diaman. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang mau Heuin tanyakan pada papinya, tapi ia tak mau. Ia kan sedang kesal dengan papi Woojin.

"Kita duduk di sini ya?"

"Hm."

"Heuin ayo kita selfie!"

Woojin membuka kamera depan ponselnya dan memangku Heuin. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum dan berpose. Selesai berfoto, Heuin kembali ke mode kesalnya. Kembali merengut dan sama sekali tak mau memandang papinya.

"Oh! Woojin!"

Sepasang papi dan anak itu menoleh begitu nama Woojin dipanggil. Seorang gadis tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri mereka. "Arin?"

"Hm. Kau ingat aku 'kan?"

"Ya! Mana mungkin tidak! Kau sangat terkenal waktu SMA."

"Dan kau adalah kapten futsal terbaik!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Arin tadi duduk disebelah Woojin dan menoleh pada Heuin yang menatapnya bingung. "Ini siapa? Lucu sekali. Keponakanmu?"

"Kau sudah kerja?" Sahut Woojin mengalihkan.

Arin menggeleng kecil, "aku baru lulus kuliah. Dan rencananya akan melanjutkan S2. Doakan ya!?"

"Wah, hebat. Sudah punya pacar?"

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya tertawa garing. "Belum. Aku harus menyelesaikan studiku dulu."

"Seperti dugaanku. Kau harusnya segera mencari pacar sebelum menua."

"Yak! Yang mau jadi pacarku itu banyak tau! Jangan mengejek."

Keduanya tertawa kemudian, membuat Heuin makin merasa terabaikan. "PAPI WOOJIN!"

"Oh?" Ini Arin yang tampak terkejut. Dan Woojin melirik pada anak itu kesal, kemudian tertawa garing. "Papi?"

"Dia anakku. He he."

Heuin tersenyum manis kemudian pindah duduk dipangkuan papinya. "Halo kak, namaku Park Heuin. Putrinya papi Woojin dan mami Hyungseob."

"A... ah... kau dan Hyungseob benar menikah ya? Tak heran sih. Kalian kan sangat dekat saat SMA dulu. Haha."

Arin tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung. Arin ini mantan pacarnya Woojin ketika tingkat pertama SMA jika kalian ingin tau.

"Iya. Dan kemudian lahirlah aku!"

"Heuin!" Bisik Woojin penuh penekanan pada putrinya yang mendadak jadi aneh itu.

"Kapan kalian menikah? Kau tak mengundangku? Hhh... dasar!"

"Setelah kelulusan. Dan Hyungseob bilang kita hanya akan mengundang teman-teman dekat."

Arin sekali lagi tampak terkejut. Ia menunjuk Heuin sambil sebelah tangannya menutup mulut. " _Heol_! Apa ini kecel—"

"Benar. Tolong jangan diperjelas. Hehe."

Sedetik kemudian Arin malah tepuk tangan masih dengan tampang kaget. " _Daebak_! Tak kusangka kau bisa seberani itu. Aku pikir kau hanya cowok cupu yang tak bisa apa-apa."

Woojin tertawa setengah bangga. Entah karena perkataan Arin yang mana. Mereka terdiam kemudian, Arinn mencubit-cubit pipi Heuin gemas sementara Woojin asik menikmati pemandangan yang 'adem'—katanya—.

"Oh iya, Woojin, aku duluan ya. Ada urus—"

"WOOJIN KAU DI... sini. Arin?"

Sekarang mereka bertiga menoleh. Heuin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri maminya disana. Ada Daehwi juga.

"Hyungseob, Daehwi, hai!" Sapa Arin sambil tersenyum lebar. Keduanya berdiri hampir bersamaan.

Ini mengerikan. Woojin sudah langsung menangkap tatapan Hyungseob yang penuh emosi itu. Rasanya aneh. Ia jadi satu-satunya lelaki diantara mereka.

"Kalian berdua janjian ya?"

Arin menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Kami kebetulan ketemu tadi. Dan ini juga aku sudah mau pulang."

Woojin tersenyum canggung. Auranya mendadak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semua pemandangan adem disana mendadak hilang entah kemana. Semua ini karena Hyungseob dan semua prasangka buruknya.

"Euhm... Aku duluan ya. Dah~ Bye Heuin~" Arin merendahkan badannya dan melambai pada Heuin yang tersenyum kecil.

Anak itu juga merasakan aura tak enak antara mami dan papinya sekarang. Apa-apaan ini? Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang ku duga, Woojin dan kegenitannya," celetuk Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob, lebih baik kau—"

"Sudahlah. Tadinya kan aku mau _refreshing_ disini. Tapi _mood_ ku malah langsung anjlok. Pulang aja yuk! Heuin masih mau jalan-jalan sama papi?"

Daehwi _kicep_ begitu perkataannya dipotong Hyungseob. Heuin juga diam. Kalau ditanya begitu ia mana bisa memilih. Lagian anak mana sih yang bisa menjawab kalau disuruh memilih antara ayah dan ibunya?

"Anu... apa kita tak bisa pulang bareng?"

"Bisa saja—" Ini Woojin.

"Tapi mami tak mau." Dan dipotong Hyungseob.

Woojin mengigit bibirnya cemas. Ia menunduk, tak berani membela diri walaupun ia tau ia seharusnya menjelaskan semuanya pada sang istri. Namun itu akan jadi usaha yang sia-sia, berhubung Hyungseob itu keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani papi... ya, mi?"

Hyungseob diam sebentar. "Hm. Baiklah. Langsung pulang ke rumah ya?"

"Ya. Heuin dan papi duluan ya, mi. Dah~ Dah Kak Daehwi~"

Heuin menggandeng tangan papinya dan menyeretnya pergi. "Huh, papi sih. Aku jadi takut."

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Woojin sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dan cemas, tapi mana mungkin ia menunjukan itu pada Heuin?

"Mami mengerikan."

"Hehe, padahal kan mami sering mengomel. Kenapa masih takut? Paling besok udah normal lagi."

Heuin mennganggukan kepala setuju.

•••

"Hhh... kau ini sudah dewasa kenapa masih seperti anak kecil sih?!" Di lain tempat malah Daehwi yang mengomeli Hyungseob. Dia gemas pada temannya yang satu ini. "Setidaknya kan dengar dulu perkataan Woojin. Kau selalu berburuk sangka dengannya. Lagian tadi kau dengar sendiri kan Arin bilang apa?"

Hyungseob masih teguh pada pendiriannya. Berpikir bahwa Woojin sengaja bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya itu. Tidak. Dia tidak cemburu. Cuma tidak suka saja kalau suaminya itu masih berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya, terutama Arin. Hyungseob tak pernah suka dengan gadis itu sejak dulu.

Demi apapun, Hyungseob tidak cemburu—katanya—.

"Ini tuh cuma masalah kecil loh. Jangan _lebay_ dan membesar-besarkannya deh. Kalian sudah dewasa. Bahkan Heuin sudah tiga tahun!"

"Terserah."

Hyungseob tak bilang bahwa perkataan Daehwi salah. Namun ia juga tak bisa percaya begitu saja.

Hhh... pusing dengan jalan pikiran Hyungseob yang dramatis dan kekanakan? Anak itu cuma akan jadi dewasa saat bersama Woojin... di ranjang.

Uhuk!

 **TBC**

•••

 _kalau di pikir-pikir ini fanfic makin kesini makin tida berfaedah aja ya? konflik kaga ada yang serius, lucu banget juga enggak, haduuhh XD_

 _ini bakal aku tamatkan secepatnya. gatau kenapa aku merasa bersalah nulis ini. pake ada yang baca lagi XD tapi gapapa deng, aku seneng kok ada yang peduli sama tulisan unfaedah ini hehe. makasih, dan lanjutkan kepedulian kalian yha :3_

 _dan setelah pembiasaan diri dengan tugas, sekarang aku sudah bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik. udah bisa nerusin ff. untuk **You Do** sendiri bakal dilanjut secepatnya!_

 _terakhir, siahkan di review ~(•o•~)(~•o•)~_

-

 **A/N pls dibaca**

T.T

aku baru aja mengulangi kesalahan yang sama huhuhu :(( maaf BANGET. aku tuh emang pelupa kebangetan gatau kenapa T.T lain kali aku bakal lebih telitit lagi. maaf ya sama yg udah bingung, semoga gak akan aku ulangi lagi. maaf banget. makasih buat yang udah ingetin T.T

huhuhu nyesel sekaligus malu banget aku, pingin temggelam aja rasanya :3

btw, makasih banget buat yang udah ngingetin :'))


	6. Last Ehe

.

.

.

Masih pagi. Namun sudah terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari depan rumah yang lumayan menganggu tidurnya. Hyungseob mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadaran kemudian melirik ke arah sebelahnya—Heuin tidur disana. Ia mencuci mukanya kilat, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat ke arah depan. Sebelumnya ia berhenti sebentar untuk menampar lengan suaminya yang tidur di sofa ruang tengah. "Hey! Tidur di kamar sana!"

Hyungseob membuka pintu dan lumayan terkejut begitu melihat ayah dan ibu mertuanya berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum cerah. "Oh, selamat pagi. Ayo masuk dulu..." Ia mundur beberapa langkah, mempersilahkan ayah dan ibu mertuanya masuk.

"Baru bangun? Woojin dan Heuin masih tidur?" tanya ibunya.

Hyungseob mengangguk mantap sambil mengucek matanya. "Apa perlu aku bangunkan? Ayah dan ibu sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah. Dan tak perlu bangunkan Heuin."

Ia mengangguk lagi. Kemudian terkejut lagi begitu menyadari Woojin sudah berdiri disebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kapan kau di sini?"

"Kenapa bertanya? Kan di mana ada Hyungseob di situ ada Woojin."

Hyungseob mendengus kesal. Sementara ayah dan ibu mertuanya cuma tertawa kecil, gemas melihat mereka. Jadi ingat waktu muda dulu. Haha.

Woojin melirik kedua orang tuanya sambil mengangkat alis dan menggerakkan bibirnya, berkata sesuatu tanpa megeluarkan suara. Memberi kode, kemudian langsung mengajak istrinya tu pergi begitu kedua orang tuanya mengangguk paham.

Sepertinya aku lupa bilang, mereka sudah tinggal di rumahnya sendiri omong-omong.

"Mau kemana? Orang tuanya datang bukannya di sambut..." gumam Hyungseob kesal ketika Woojin terus mendorong bahunya dan menuntunnya ke kamar.

"Ayo mandi! Kita jalan-jalan."

Hyungseob langsung menahan langkahnya, kemudian membalikkan badan sambil memasang tampang kesal. "Gak mau," katanya. Hyungseob langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu.

Woojin merengut kesal. Kalau sudah merajuk begitu Hyungseob memang jadi agak susah dibujuk. "Hyungseob, ayolah~ kau tak boleh marah-marah terus denganku tau?"

Tak ada jawaban. Woojin masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar pelan—Heuin masih tidur di dalam sana— dan akan begitu terus sampai Hyungseob membukakannya. Tak lama pintu terbuka kembali, menampakan Hyungseob yang sedang menenteng handuk di sana.

"Mandi di bawah! Aku mau pakai kamar mandi di kamar." Handuk tersebut mendarat mulus di wajah suaminya itu. Selanjutnya, pintu tertutup kembali.

"Mandi bareng?"

"GAK!"

Perlu diingat bahwa tadi Hyungseob sempat menolak ajakan jalan-jalan Woojin. Namun tampaknya sekarang ia setuju. Tapi tetap saja mengambeknya belum hilang. Woojin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri begitu menyadari hal itu. Istrinya lucu. Tak biasanya Hyungseob mau dibujuk semudah itu.

•••

"Kami duluan ya yah, bu. Hehe. Makasih sudah mau menjaga Heuin." Woojin melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum sangat lebar. Hyungseob cuma tersenyum kaku, mendadak punya firasat tak enak mengenai jalan-jalannya hari ini. Apa benar cuma jalan-jalan?

"Ayo sayang!" Tangannya sudah bertengger di pundak Hyungseob. Keduanya meninggalkan rumah kemudian.

"Memang kita mau kemana sih?"

"Maunya kemana?"

"Kalau kau tanya begitu, aku cuma akan jawab di rumah. Bersih-bersih sekalian jaga Heuin."

Senyum Woojin mendadak luntur. "Ah gak asik."

"Ya aku mana tau mau pergi kemana? Kau yang seharusnya tau kemana tujuan kita. Kan kau yang mengajakku tadi!"

Woojin nyengir lagi. Ia suka cerewetnya Hyungseob dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Iya iya. Udah jangan mengomel terus."

"Ya salah siapa buat emosi."

"Iyaa maaf."

Woojin tertawa kecil sambil melirik Hyungseob yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Lihat ke sini dong! Masa aku disuguhi punggungmu saja."

"Ih apa sih!"

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu tertawa kecil. Gemas melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih marah. Kalau sedang begini, entah kenapa ia jadi suka menggoda Hyugseob. Pokoknya menganggu istrinya itu sampai mengomel lagi dan lagi adalah hal yang lucu buat Woojin sekarang.

"Marah-marah terus..."

"Biar!"

"Sini tangannya!" Woojin meletakan punggung tangan kirinya di atas paha Hyungseob, bermaksud menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh sang istri.

Hyungseob mendengus sambil menepis tangannya dan menoleh pada Woojin. "Mengemudi yang benar saja, Woojin. Aku tak mau celaka di tengah jalan, oke?"

"Biasanya juga mau."

"Gak!"

"Iya iya. Yang sedang mengambek mah beda."

Hyungseob mengomel lagi. Dan hal itu malah semakin meningkatkan keinginan Woojin untuk menggangunya.

"Jangan marah terus, Seob. Kamu gak rindu sama aku?"

"Ew, apa sih..."

"Rindu ini berat, Seob." Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang masih setia menghadap jendela mobil, melihat ke arah luar.

"Rindu itu ketemu, bukan berat. Lagian jangan lebay deh, Woojin. Orang setiap hari ketemu juga."

"Kau sedang marah. Rasanya jadi jauh walau setiap hari ketemu."

"Diem ah!"

Dan Woojin akhirnya lelah sendiri. Ia menelan ludah dan mulai memasang wajah serius. "Ya sudah, marah saja terus. Nanti kalau udah agak kaleman, bilang sama aku. Biar aku jelasin semuanya."

"Hm."

Oke.

Sudah biasa Woojin. Sudah kebal dengan segala macam bentuk omelan, kecuekan, dan keribetan sang istri.

•••

Dan mereka berhenti di taman kota. Taman tempat kemarin Hyungseob mulai marah padanya. Wanita itu keluar mobil sambil menghela nafas panjang, kesal. "Kenapa ke sini? Seperti tak ada tempat lain saja."

"Enak di sini. Adem."

"Bilang kalau cuma mau lirik-lirik yang lain."

Woojin dalam hati tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil membenarkan hal itu. Tapi luarnya, "enggak kok, sayang. Aku dijamin setia."

Keduanya akhirnya cuma jalan-jalan di sana dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di pinggir danau. "Duduk sini!" Woojin menepuk tempat di sebelahya, bermaksud menyuruh istrinya itu duduk di sana. Namun yang disuruh malah duduk agak jauh di sebelahnya. Woojin cuma bisa tersenyum, pura-pura oke.

"Gimana?" Celetuk Hyungseob tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah suaminya itu sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan.

"Apanya?"

"Katanya suruh bilang kalau sudah agak tenang."

"Oh." Woojin benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. Ia menarik nafas panjang, bersiap menceritakan semuanya pada Hyungseob. "Aku dari rumah beneran cuma berniat jalan-jalan sama Heuin, dan kalau sempat, membiarkannya main air juga. Tapi saat sedang bersantai di sini, Arin tiba-tiba menyapaku. Dan itu adalah kebetulan, aku bersumpah demi apapun. Kami sama sekali tak berhubungan sejak lulus SMA. Lagian aku juga sudah tak ada rasa apa-apa sama dia."

"Terus?"

"Ya sudah. Begitu saja. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Hyungseob menunduk dan terdiam cukup lama. Ia berdehem kemudian mengeser duduknya dan menoleh pada Woojin. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Hyungseob berdehem untuk yang kedua kali. "Aku..."

"Aku juga minta maaf." Hyungseob menunduk lagi setelah megatakan kalimat ini.

"Untuk?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan sadar bahwa selama ini aku terlalu emosian. Kau pasti kesulitan 'kan selama ini?"

"Ya... sedikit sih."

"Aku juga suka berkesimpulan sendiri tanpa mau mengetahuinya dari sisi orang lain. Aku masih egois selama ini. Bahkan saat aku sudah punya suami dan seorang anak. Sepertinya aku masih kekanakan."

"Tidak juga. Tapi jika memang begitu menurutmu, kau tau 'kan apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Hyungseob mengangguk kemudian perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Woojin. "Woojin..."

"Manja sekali. Ada apa?"

"Masin sayang 'kan denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Tidak kurang sedikitpun. Masih full dari dulu sampai sekarang."

"Bisa aja!" Hyungseob memukul lengan Woojin manja sambil mengulum senyum dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ha... apa-apaan ini? Mereka seperti anak SMA yang belum lama kasmaran saja. Aduh. Ingat Heuin di rumah mami, papi.

•••

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu di taman kota hingga menjelang sore. Makan permen kapas satu untuk berdua, beli es krim dengan rasa berbeda dan mencicipi milik masing-masing denga cara yang lumayan romantis, kemudian kejar-kejaran dan berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan, atau kadang Hyungseob bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya itu. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak muda yang baru-baru ini pacaran. Yah... mereka memang masih muda sih, lagian tak akan ada yang mengira juga kalau keduanya sudah punya seorang anak.

"Silahkan tuan puteriku yang paling manis~" Hyungseob memukul lengan Woojin kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya, malu.

Selanjutnya, Woojin memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Hyungseob dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium bibir istrinya itu. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya Hyungseob mendorong bahu lelaki itu karena kehabisan nafas. "Cepat pulang!" omelnya ketika Woojin hendak menciumnya lagi.

"Maksudmu, kita lanjutkan di rumah, hm?"

Hyungseob cuma terdiam. Tak mau membenarkan, tapi juga tak menyalahkan tebakan Woojin barusan. Wajahnya memerah. Dan akan lebih memerah lagi kalau memungkinkan. Yang namanya Park Woojin ini memang jagonya memporak-porandakan hati Ahn Hyungseob. Ups, Park Hyungseob maksudku! Haha.

•••

"Kami pulang!"

Keduanya tampak bahagia kali ini. Berbeda dengan saat mereka hendak pergi pagi tadi.

"Papi! Mami! Kalian dari mana saja? Aku menunggu..." Heuin berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Ia merengut dan memasang tampang sedih. Untuk anak seusianya, ditinggal oleh orang tua tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Heuin menunggu mami dan papi? Kau harusnya bersenang-senang bersama kakek dan nenek." Woojin mengelus puncak kepala anak itu.

"Ya ampun, apa kami pergi terlalu lama? Maaf ya, sayang." Lain dengan Woojin, Hyungseob langsung menggendong anaknya itu. Entah Hyungseob yang sudah terlalu tua, atau Heuin yang makin gendut. Anaknya itu terasa berat sekarang.

Heuin masih cemberut. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang mami kemudian berbicara pelan di sana, "kakek dan nenek benar-benar membosankan. Mereka tak mengerti seleraku."

Hyungseob menahan tawa mendengarnya, ia melirik Woojin yang memasang tampang penasaran. "Ayah dan ibu membosankan katanya."

"Wah... benar-benar... benar sih. Menurutku juga."

Hyungseob memukul pundak suaminya itu sambil tertawa kecil.

•••

Keluarga Park itu menghabiskan makan malamnya bersama. Hening, hanya suara ketukan khas antara piring dan sendok saja yang beberapa kali terdengar.

Tuan Park menyelesaikan makannya duluan. Beliau minum dan mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum akhirnya memperhatikan putera dan menantunya bergantian.

"Heuin sudah besar, apa kalian tak berencana menambah momongan?"

 **UHUK**!

Keduanya minum bersamaan, dengan buru-buru, kemudian tersenyum canggung dan melirik Heuin yang masih makan dengan tenang. Mereka pikir, obrolan semacam ini tak seharusnya dibicarakan di depan anak itu.

"Ya. Aku sih mau-mau saya, yah. Tapi entah Hyungseo—AW!" Woojin mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja di cubit oleh sang istri.

"Aku masih ingin mengurus Heuin, setidaknya sampai ia bisa masuk TK nanti."

Ayah mertuanya itu mengangguk sambil membentuk bibirnya jadi huruf 'O'.

"Kalian bisa menitipkan Heuin pada kami kalau-kalau kalian ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua." Ini Nyonya Park yang bicara sambil tersenyum jahil. Yang otomatis membuat mami dan papi muda di sana tertawa canggung.

•••

"Sampai jumpa~!" Heuin melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar pada kakek neneknya. Begitu mobil mereka pergi, ketiganya langsung kembali ke dalam rumah.

Woojin melirik istrinya sambil berdehem aneh, seolah memberitau sesuatu secara rahasia. Selanjutnya, lelaki itu merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Heuin dan mengelus ujung kepala anak itu gemas. "Heuin, kau kan sudah punya kamarmu sendiri. Sekarang kau juga sudah besar 'kan? Bagaiana kalau mulai hari ini Heuin membiasakan diri tidur sendiri. Mau ya?"

Heuin tampak berpikir, kemudian menoleh pada maminya agak lama dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Tapi mami... mami temani aku sampai aku tidur ya?"

Woojin kembali melakukan gestur yang sama. Dan Hyungseob akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan puterinya itu.

"Yes!"

"Kenapa pi?" tanya Heuin ketika papinya melompat sambil menyuarakan kebahagiannya itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Papi hanya senang saja karena akhirnya sekarang anak papi bisa mandiri, tidur sendiri."

Heuin tertawa senang. "Hehehe, Heuin senang karena buat papi senang."

He he he

 _Anak polos_ , batin Woojin.

•••

Woojin langsung meletakan ponselnya begitu Hyungseob memasuki kamar. Wanita itu mengucek matanya dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur, ia mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur. Namun belum juga sampai ranjang, Woojin sudah mencegatnya, memegang kedua bahunya.

"Aku mengantuk tau! Minggir!"

Woojin menggeleng. Ia malah langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyungseob. Menciumnya, melumat bibir istrinya itu dengan tidak sabaran sembari mendorongnya sampai ranjang.

"Woojin! Aku mau istirahat..." Hyungseob merengut kesal dan mendorong bahu suaminya itu supaya menjauh.

"Oh ayolah, sekali saja. Lagian apa kau benar-benar tak berencana membuat adik—"

"Ah entah!"

Bukannya membiarkn sang istri istirahat, Woojin malah kembali menyerangnya. Dan keduanya berakhir di ranjang, beraktifitas sampai hampir tengah malam dan bangun terlambat di pagi hari.

•••

Heuin berkali-kali menarik kenop dan mendorong pintu kamar orang tuanya, mengetuknya, memanggil mami painya itu, tapi nihil. Tak ada jawaban. Dan pintu kamar terkunci dari dalam.

"Huh..."

Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi. Dan anak itu belum sarapan.

"Mami dan papi tega sekali."

Ehehe. Anak kecil seperti Heuin mana tau masalah orang dewasa seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **END**

•••

 _yay! berakhir sudah~_

 _karena ini fanfic diawali dengan manis, maka aku bikin chapter terakhir ini manis juga... atau cheesy? XD pokoknya spesial JinSeob, asek~! XD_

 _ya udah gitu aja. dan jangan lupa review sekalian kasih kesan dan pesan kalian mengenai fanfic ini! aku pasti bakalan seneng banget bacanya! :D_

 _ohya hari ini aku sweet sixteen omong-omong. hehe. ga nanya yhaa :3_

 **10 SEPTEMBER 2017 — SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF KU YANG LAIN** ~(•o•~)(~•o•)~


End file.
